


Sick Vic

by musicgirl1120



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: When Vic gets sick while living with Maya and Carina, she struggles through her first illness since losing Ripley.
Relationships: Carina DeLuca & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop & Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sick Vic

“Vic, it’s time to go home,” Maya said, approaching her roommate who was currently sitting in the lounge on the couch, head leaning heavily on her hand, “You sound like hell, and you’re burning up, and I have let you stay way longer than I should have.” 

“I don’t want to,” Vic said, shaking her head, “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine,” Maya said, shaking her head, “You’re sick. You probably caught the flu from Travis or something. You need to be at home, in bed and not here infecting the entire shift.” 

“Last time I tried to drive home when I was sick, I ended up delivering a baby in a fire in the rain,” Vic retorted, “I’m not driving myself home. Besides, you never go home when you’re sick.” 

“Well, you are better than me. And last time I was sick, I did stay home, thank you very much. Now come on, I already have someone from C shift on their way for some OT,” Maya said as footsteps approached, “And you don’t have to drive yourself.” 

“You only stayed home because Carina was also sick, and she threatened to withhold sex for a month if you went to work,” Vic mumbled, looking toward the door. 

“Bella,” Carina said, smiling as she walked in, giving her girlfriend a kiss before turning to face Vic. 

“What are you doing here?” the sick woman asked, looking at her two roommates, coughing a little. 

“Well, Maya texted and said you were sick and that you needed to go home,” Carina said, offering Vic a sad smile, “So I came to pick you up.” 

“You drove over here to bring me home?” Vic asked, looking at the Italian woman. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “Well, and to bring Maya some tiramisu I made.” 

“You did what?” Maya said, looking at her girlfriend, “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Carina said, giving Maya another kiss. 

“Ok, my stomach is already upset,” Vic said, “All this PDA might actually make me puke today.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, chuckling a little, “Come on. I am taking you home.” 

“Thanks Carina,” the sick woman said, getting off the couch, stumbling a little as she took a step. 

“Woah,” Maya said, putting an arm around her friend, “You good?” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, “I just need to change and grab my stuff.” 

“Do you need help?” Maya asked, guiding Vic to the locker room. 

“I think I’m good,” Vic said, “But maybe don’t leave?”

“Sure,” Maya said, leaning against the washing machine, keeping an eye on her friend who was so unsteady. 

The sick woman managed to change into her street clothes, throwing her uniform in the laundry before grabbing her bag. 

“Alright,” Vic said, “I’m ready.” 

“Come on,” Maya said, taking her roommate’s bag from her. Carina was waiting outside the door, smiling a little. 

“Ready?” the doctor asked. 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding as they headed down the stairs. 

Maya walked out to the car with them, throwing Vic’s bag in the back as the sick woman climbed in the front. 

“Feel better Vic,” Maya said, “Let me know if there’s anything I can bring home tomorrow.” 

“Thanks Mai,” Vic said, wiping her nose on a tissue she had grabbed, “Thanks for calling Carina to take me home.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, smiling as she closed the car door. 

“Thank you so much for doing this babe,” Maya said, “Vic has not had the best experience being sick at work. The last time she got sent home, she witnessed an accident, delivered a baby, and took care of two very inured new parents on her own in the rain. And then Ripley took care of her which is probably not making this any easier. Honestly, I don’t know that she’s been sick since then because she somehow avoided the plague we had earlier this year.” 

“I will make sure she is taken care of,” Carina said, “And I will see you in the morning?” 

“Yep,” Maya said, leaning up and kissing Carina, “And thank you for the tiramisu.” 

“You are welcome,” Carina said, leaning in for one more kiss, “I love you. Be safe.” 

“I love you too,” Maya said, hearing the alarm start going off inside, “Duty calls.” 

Carina smiled as Maya ran into the station to join the rest of her team. The brunette climbed into the car, looking over at Vic. 

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Vic said, cracking one of her eyes open. 

“What are roommates for?” Carina said, smiling as she pulled out of the parking lot, “Do you need anything before we go home?” 

“No,” Vic said, “All I want right now is my bed.”

“We will be home soon,” Carina assured, “And then you can sleep all you want.” 

They pulled into the apartment complex a few minutes later, Carina helping Vic up to the apartment that Carina had moved into about a month ago with the two firefighters. Vic had been casually looking for a place of her own since, but the three of them truly got along amazingly well so there was no rush. 

“Go get into bed,” Carina said, guiding Vic to her room, “I will be in in a few minutes with some medicine and fluids.” 

Vic nodded, stumbling into her room as Carina went into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and another of water. She then went into the bathroom in her and Maya’s room, grabbing a bottle of Nyquil and the thermometer. 

“Vic,” Carina said, knocking on the door, “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah,” Vic said and Carina cracked the door. 

“Hey,” the doctor said, setting the glasses down on the nightstand, “I have juice, water, and meds. And would it be alright if I took your temperature?” 

“Sure,” Vic nodded as Carina ran the thermometer over the sick woman’s forehead. 

“102.6,” Carina said, frowning, “Alright. Take some of this and then sleep.” 

“Thanks Carina,” Vic mumbled as she downed the medicine and half the water. 

“Do you need anything else?” Carina asked. 

“No,” Vic said, pulling the covers up over her body. 

“I will be home all day,” Carina said, “Just text me if you need anything.” 

Vic nodded, already starting to fall asleep. Carina went into the living room, working on her charts for a while before heading into the kitchen, deciding to make her nonna’s famous minestrina that was the only thing Carina would eat when she was young and sick. 

Once the soup was simmering, she went to check on Vic, finding the sick woman sound asleep on her bed, wrapped in all her blankets. The glass of water was now completely empty so Carina refilled it before placing it back on the nightstand, heading back to her work. 

For the Italian woman, taking care of people was basically a reflex, probably stemming from the fact that when her father went through depressive episodes when she was a kid, she would literally have to spoon feed him if she wanted him to eat anything. That, coupled with being a doctor, made Carina a caretaker by nature. 

Vic woke up about four hours after falling asleep, her whole body aching as she rolled over, trying to remember where she was. In her dream, she had been sick, but Lucas was there, holding her and bringing her cool towels for her hot forehead. 

It took a second for her to remember she was, in fact, not in her old apartment, but rather in the place she shared with Maya and Carina. And Lucas was not just in the kitchen getting her more tea, but rather in a coffin in a cemetery across town. 

She coughed as her eyes welled up with tears, both from pain and from thinking about Lucas. As the coughing fit went on, she heard footsteps and she had to again remind her fevered brain that it was not Lucas. She heard a knock at her door and Carina appeared next to her just as her coughing fit died down. 

“Hey,” Carina said, seeing the tears in her eyes, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Vic said as she was still trying to get air flowing through her lungs properly again. 

“Can I get you anything?” Carina asked as Vic reached for the water, drinking it greedily, “I made soup.” 

“I’m really tired,” Vic said, rubbing her eyes. 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding, “I’m going to refill your water and then I will leave you alone.” 

“Thank you,” Vic said, burying herself back into the blankets. 

Truthfully, she wasn’t as tired as she was telling Carina she was, but she didn’t feel like explaining to Carina that she was incredibly sad and missing her dead fiancé. It was a lot to explain when her mind wasn’t clouded with a fever and congestion. 

Vic tossed and turned in bed for almost two hours, having weird almost dreams about Ripley, before her body finally gave it up and let her fall into a more restful sleep. Her dreams were vivid and all about Lucas, making her feel warm and safe. Right after he had died, she had dreams like this often, but it had been almost a year and a half since she lost him, and the dreams were pretty rare now. 

The next time she woke up, it was dark outside and she somehow felt worse than she did earlier. Her stomach was churning and achy and she knew that her last meal was not going to stay down. She stumbled out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door, sitting by the toilet for a minute before she was sick.

She sat there for a while, fever clouding her ability to discern time. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she heard knocking on the door. 

“Vic,” Carina called, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Vic called back, wincing at how raspy her voice was, “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“No rush,” Carina said. 

Vic took another second before getting up, rinsing her mouth with some mouth wash because brushing her teeth sounded like too much work, before leaving the bathroom. She slowly made her way back to her room, feet feeling like they weighed a ton each. As soon as she was back in bed, Carina knocked again. 

“You alright?” she asked, setting a fresh glass of ice water on Vic’s nightstand. 

“Yeah,” Vic nodded, “Or I will be.” 

“Do you need anything?” Carina asked, “It’s about time for some more medicine.” 

Vic was beyond tempted to ask her to just sit in bed with her so someone was close, but she didn’t really know Carina well enough to feel comfortable doing that, so she shook her head,   
“I’m good. I just puked so putting anything in is probably not a great idea right now. I’ll take some later if my stomach decides to calm down.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, nodding before leaving.

The rest of the night was rough. Vic was sick again around 3 am, barely making it to the bathroom in time. 

Also, her dreams were all over the place and extremely unrestful. At one point, she got stuck in one about the day Ripley died, the image of his pale, cold face playing over and over again in her head until she woke up screaming. Carina ran in, clearly having been asleep herself, and without saying a word, just wrapped Vic in a hug. 

“Sorry,” Vic said after a few minutes of uncontrollable sobs. 

“Are you alright?” Carina asked. 

“It was just a dream,” Vic said, “Or not really a dream, but a memory, a really bad memory.” 

“I understand,” Carina nodded, “The first time I got sick after I lost my mamma, the dreams were almost worse than how sick I was. Maya told me that Lucas took care of you last time you were sick.” 

Vic nodded, not even realizing she was crying again until she felt the wetness drip off her cheeks onto her lap. 

“Would you like me to stay in here with you?” Carina asked, knowing extroverted Vic liked having people around her often and figured this was probably a time she would like to have someone there. 

“You don’t have to,” Vic mumbled, wiping the tears off her face, “Isn’t it the middle of the night?” 

“It is like 5 am,” Carina shrugged, “And I know I don’t have to, but would it help?” 

“I don’t…I just… maybe,” Vic said, fever clouding her thinking. 

“How about I just stay for a little bit?” Carina said, knowing what it was like to feel terrible and be alone. 

Vic nodded and Carina sat down on the bed on the other side of Vic. The younger woman fell asleep quickly, Carina also nodding off because 5 am might be the time her girlfriend wanted to be awake, but she loved her sleep. 

When Maya got home at 9, she took off her shoes before going into the master bedroom, a little confused that Carina wasn’t there or in the common living space. She went down the hall, peeking in Vic’s room, smiling when she saw both one of her best friends and her girlfriend asleep next to each other. She went in, leaning over and kissing Carina gently, the Italian woman’s eyes opening. 

“Hi bambina,” Carina smiled, “How was work?” 

“It was fine,” Maya said, “We were on calls most of the night. What happened here?” 

“She had a nightmare at like 5 am,” Carina said, sitting up, “And it seemed like she didn’t want to be alone so I slept here.” 

“How has she been doing?” Maya asked as they both got up, going out to the kitchen. 

“She’s got a really high fever,” Carina said, sighing as Maya started the coffee pot, “And she was vomiting last night so she couldn’t take anything.” 

“Poor Vic,” Maya said, shaking her head, “She must feel terrible.” 

“Si,” Carina agreed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“You work this afternoon right?” Maya asked, grabbing herself a glass of water, never able to stay hydrated on shift. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “Noon until midnight.” 

“I hate when we work opposite shifts,” Maya frowned, walking over to Carina, wrapping her arms around her neck, planting a kiss on her lips. 

Carina started to deepen it, smiling as Maya grabbed her thighs, lifting her unto the counter. Just as they were about to take it further, they heard coughing coming closer, Maya pulling away. 

“Vic,” Maya said, turning around and seeing her friend and roommate, “Hey. How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Vic said, “Sorry to interrupt this. I just wanted some Pedialyte.” 

“I’ve got it,” Maya said as Carina climbed off the counter, “You look like you are about to pass out.” 

“I feel it,” Vic said, rubbing her eyes, “I’m going to go back to bed.” 

“I’ll bring you some Pedialyte and crackers in a minute,” Maya said as Vic slowly walked back down the hallway. 

“She looks terrible,” Maya said, turning to Carina. 

“I told you,” Carina said, “She’s really sick.” 

“Do you think she needs to see someone?” Maya asked, pouring a glass of the rehydration solution. 

“It’s probably just the flu or something,” Carina shrugged, “If she can’t hold down fluids today, then probably, but otherwise, she just needs to sleep. I made soup yesterday for her so whenever she’s feeling up to it, it’s in the fridge.” 

“You are the best,” Maya said, giving Carina one more kiss before going down the hall into Vic’s room. 

“Here you go,” Maya said, setting the requested items on the nightstand, “Is there anything else you need?” 

“Can you get my fevered brain to stop showing me my dead fiancé?” Vic asked, looking at Maya with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, Vic,” Maya said, sitting down next to her friend, just putting a comforting hand on her back as Vic cried, “What can I do? What do you need?” 

“I just… I don’t know,” Vic said, “Sorry. I’m just tired and I feel like shit.” 

“I know,” Maya said, rubbing her back, “Do you want me to sit in here with you?” 

“Go spend time with Carina,” Vic mumbled, “I’m probably just going to sleep.” 

“Vic, I can stay,” Maya said, “If you need me to, I will be right here for you.” 

“Can you stay?” Vic asked quietly, “Just until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course,” Maya said, going around to the other side of the bed, sitting down next to Vic. 

The younger woman was out within minutes, Maya just sitting there for a minute, making sure she was really asleep before going out to the kitchen. 

“Did she fall asleep?” Carina asked from where she was flipping pancakes. 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded, “This is a rough virus. She seems miserable.” 

The two of them spent the morning together, Maya barely able to keep her eyes open after working a double shift, but she was determined to spend as much time as she could with Carina before she went to work. 

“Bambina, you need to sleep,” Carina said as Maya nodded off in the middle of her telling her about a breakthrough she had had with her research earlier in the week. 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, yawning, “I’ll sleep when you go to work.” 

“I have to go get ready,” Carina said, standing up off the couch, reaching for Maya, “And you are going to go to bed.” 

Maya nodded, following Carina down the hall. Soon enough, Carina was out the door and Maya was almost asleep, when all of a sudden, she heard sobs coming from across the hall. She jumped out of bed, running into Vic’s room, finding her friend shaking and crying. 

“Vic,” Maya said, realizing the sick woman was also still asleep, “Vic, wake up. Come on. Wake up.” 

Vic shot up, coughing and crying as she fell into Maya’s arms. 

“Ok,” the blonde said, “Ok. You’re alright.” 

Vic just cried against Maya, coughing and shaking. Maya eventually moved them so they were sitting in the bed, resting against the headboard. 

“Sorry,” Vic mumbled after the tears stopped and she pulled out of Maya’s arms. 

“Don’t apologize,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Are you ok?” 

“It was just a nightmare,” Vic said, shivering. 

“Those suck when you feel fine,” Maya said, frowning. 

Vic nodded, yawning a little. 

“You’re really burning up,” Maya said, “Have you taken anything?” 

“I didn’t want to puke again,” Vic said, rubbing her eyes, “Although it’s been like 8 hours since that happened so maybe I should try.”

“It might help with the nightmares, just getting the fever under control,” Maya said, reaching over and grabbing two pills off the nightstand along with the glass of Pedialyte. 

Vic took the pills and juice without saying anything. 

“Do you need anything else?” Maya asked as Vic curled back into her blankets. 

“Can you just stay here?” Vic asked, “I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Of course,” Maya nodded, “As long as you need.” 

“Thank you,” Vic said, eyes already starting to slip close again. 

Maya ended up crashing too, after another hour and a half, extremely disoriented when she woke up a few hours later. It took a second to realize that what had woken her was Vic coughing in bed next to her. Maya rubbed her eyes, sitting up and seeing that Vic was still sleeping in the bed next to her. 

Maya wasn’t feeling great herself, her head aching, everything just feeling heavy. She shrugged it off, knowing that she had had horrendous sleep and nutrition over the past few days. 

She got out of bed, seeing it was already 7 pm, going into the kitchen and pulling the soup Carina had made out of the fridge, heating it up on the stove. 

As it warmed, she grabbed out two bowls, planning on waking Vic up to force her to eat. She grabbed some water for herself, downing half a glass. She stirred the soup a little, rubbing her temples, trying to will the headache away. 

Once the soup was done, she filled the bowls before taking them into Vic’s room. As she walked in, she saw her friend, thrashing around in the bed. She quickly set the bowls down, shaking Vic gently but forcefully to wake her up. 

“Vic,” she said, watching her friend’s eyes pop open, “Hey, I’m right here. Calm down.” 

Vic coughed as she struggled to calm down, head in her hands. 

“You alright?” Maya asked as Vic calmed down. 

“Yeah,” Vic nodded, “It was just another nightmare. Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Maya said, shrugging, “It happens.” 

“They have been gone for so long,” Vic said, rubbing her eyes as she leaned into her pillows. 

“Well, fevers have a terrible way of making the bad stuff come back,” Maya nodded, knowingly. 

“It’s stupid,” Vic said, coughing a little, looking over at the nightstand and seeing the soup, “What’s that?” 

“Carina made soup before she went to work,” Maya said, “I thought you might be hungry?”

“Yeah,” Vic nodded, “I think so. Thanks.”

“Do you want it in here or on the couch?” Maya asked. 

“Couch,” Vic said, “I need a change of scenery.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing the food and brining it to the living room before going back to make sure Vic was alright. The younger woman made it to the couch on her own, Maya flipping on the TV as they both sat down. 

They both ate some food, Maya finding herself not especially hungry. They just hung out on the couch, Vic eventually falling asleep, Maya not far behind her. 

When Carina got home close to 1 am, she found them both sound asleep on the couch, a crime documentary playing in the background. Carina turned off the TV, debating what she should do. 

She decided both of them needed to sleep in their own beds so she gently shook Vic awake, helping her to her bedroom before going to wake Maya. 

“Bambina,” she said, rubbing Maya’s back, “Come on. You need to get up and go to bed.” 

“Leave me alone,” Maya mumbled, pulling her blanket up. 

“Come on,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s forehead. 

It was then that she realized that her girlfriend was burning hot. Silently, Carina cursed, knowing that Maya had caught whatever Vic had. 

“Bambina, you need to come to bed,” Carina said, poking her again, “You are sick. You need to sleep in your own bed.” 

“Not sick,” Maya mumbled, “Just tired.” 

“You have a fever,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Leave me alone,” Maya said. 

“As soon as you get into bed, I will leave you alone,” Carina said, pulling the blanket off her sick girlfriend, “Let’s go.” 

Maya groaned but got up, following Carina down the hall and into their room. The blonde immediately flopped down on the bed, curling up under the covers. Carina debated trying to get her to take something, but decided against it for the time being, instead going into the bathroom and getting herself ready for bed. 

As she settled into bed, she sighed, knowing that the next few days were going to be long with both Maya and Vic as sick as they were. However, for tonight, the only thing any of them needed was to sleep. 

The next morning, Carina woke up around 9, Maya still out cold next to her. Well, cold might not be a good word for it because the blonde was very hot. Carina carefully slipped out of bed, peeking into Vic’s room, finding her still sleeping as well. Carina gathered up the empty cups from beside the bed, taking them to the kitchen before getting fresh water for both Vic and Maya. 

As she went into the master bedroom, Maya’s eyes fluttered open as she started coughing. 

“Hey Bambina,” Carina said, setting the glass of water down, “How are you feeling?” 

“Really bad,” Maya said, pulling the covers close as she coughed. 

“I’m sorry,” Carina frowned, rubbing her back, “How about some Tylenol?” 

“No,” Maya said. 

“It might make you feel better,” Carina said, knowing Maya hated taking meds. 

“I’m nauseous,” Maya mumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” Carina frowned, knowing Vic had been sick to her stomach when this all started too, “Anything I can do?” 

“Just want to sleep,” Maya said, not opening her eyes. 

“Alright,” Carina nodded, “I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.” 

Just as Carina was about to leave, Maya groaned, sitting up. 

“You alright?” Carina asked, going back to Maya’s side. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Maya said, getting up and going to the bathroom as fast as she could. 

Carina held her hair back as she threw up, rubbing her back gently. When the blonde was done, she slowly brushed her teeth before Carina helped her back to bed. Maya fell asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. 

Carina left the room, deciding to make some more soup because they were going to need it. As she cleaned up the kitchen, Vic appeared, looking slightly more human. 

“Hey,” Carina said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Still pretty sick,” Vic said, grabbing a glass and some juice, “But better than yesterday. I think my fever is coming down. Is Maya out for a run?”

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “She is in bed. She’s sick too.” 

“Oops,” Vic said, knowing she probably got her friend sick, “Sorry about that. She is the worst sick person.” 

“Not the worst,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Only because you’re around,” Vic said, looking at Carina, “Before you, she used to work through every illness and passed them all on to the rest of us. This is payback for the strep she sent through the station right after she became a lieutenant, or the stomach virus she spread around so nicely during my first month on the job. The station actually owes you a thank you for keeping us all healthier.” 

Carina smiled, rolling her eyes a little, but knowing Vic was right. Maya was a tricky patient who wanted to do everything she normally did even when she had a fever or a cough so bad breathing was hard. 

The first time it had happened, they were about two months post cheating, and Carina had come down with some virus that landed her in bed with a fever, cough, upset stomach, and the worst body aches she had ever had. Maya had done her best to take care of her, but in the process, got herself sick. 

The blonde had accidently woken Carina up when she scrambled for the bathroom to be sick. Carina had expected Maya to come back to bed when she was done, but instead, Maya had tried to get dressed. Carina was confused and after an argument that neither of them had the energy for and another round of vomiting for Maya, the brunette had convinced her to stay home and rest. When Maya had told her team she was staying home, everyone was floored, and Carina got many texts thanking her for keeping Maya home. 

Later, once Maya was feeling better, she had explained to Carina that sick days in the Bishop house did not exist, that even if they got sent home from school because they were too sick to be there, Lane still made them run or lift or workout in some way. It was ingrained in the Bishop kids that being sick was not something they were allowed to be. 

Carina taught Maya, slowly but surely, how to rest and listen to her body when she wasn’t feeling well. 

“Can I get you anything?” Carina asked, pulling herself out of her head, “I’ve got soup that will be ready in about an hour, but there is leftovers from yesterday, and I doubt Maya will eat it because her stomach is not happy right now.” 

“I’ll just have this for now,” Vic said, pointing to the juice, “I’m not too hungry.” 

Carina nodded, stirring the soup a little. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Vic said, smiling at Carina, “It means a lot.” 

“Of course,” Carina said, shrugging a little, “You are our roommate, and I am a doctor. Taking care of people is what I do.” 

“I know,” Vic nodded, “But Jackson is also a doctor and while I was never really sick like this while I was with him, I did get a little cold that we all passed around and he wouldn’t let me come over until I was all the way better.” 

Carina laughed, knowing she had colleagues who hated sick people, claiming they were in surgery to cut, not to listen to coughs. 

“I remember that cold,” Carina nodded, “That was when I learned about grumpy sick Maya.” 

“She really is grumpy when she’s sick,” Vic laughed which turned into a coughing fit. 

Once the coughing fit ended, Vic grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose. 

“I think I’m going to go back to bed,” Vic said, rubbing her eyes, “Sorry. I’m exhausted.” 

“Sleep is good,” Carina nodded, “Let me know if you need anything. I am planning on being around all day.” 

“Thanks,” Vic nodded, going back down the hall. 

Once the kitchen was back in order, Carina went to check on Maya again, finding the blonde snoring slightly, curled up in bed. 

Carina decided to work in the bedroom today, knowing that Maya liked having her close when she felt bad. Carina got her laptop out, working through some charts before Maya stirred beside her. 

“Car,” Maya moaned, rubbing her eyes. “

Bambina,” Carina said, setting her laptop down, “How are you feeling?” 

“Sick,” Maya coughed. 

“I’m sorry,” Carina said, rubbing her back, “Can I do anything? Get you anything?” 

Maya shook her head, moving closer to Carina, the two eventually landing with Maya’s head in Carina’s lap as the doctor played with her hair. 

“How’s Vic?” Maya asked. 

“She’s feeling a little better,” Carina said, “Her fever is going down some, but she’s still pretty sick.” 

Maya nodded, closing her eyes. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon were spent pretty much like that. Maya was sick two more times, but other than that, she just slept. Vic was out most of the day too. 

Around 6, Carina decided to run out and grab some food, knowing they needed dinner for tonight, and something for the two sick woman to eat over the next few days. 

While Carina was gone, Maya was woken up by cries coming from across the hall again. She got up, stumbling to Vic’s room, finding her just waking up in tears. 

“Nightmare?” Maya asked quietly, sitting down. 

Vic nodded, trying to calm down. Maya just put a hand on Vic’s shoulder, being a grounding presence for her friend. 

“It’s all these stupid dreams about Lucas,” Vic said after a while, “One where I don’t make it to the hospital in time to say goodbye, one where he just keeps dying in my arms, one where I find him dead in my bed. They are all just so horrible.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, coughing into her elbow. 

Vic just shrugged, putting her head on Maya’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything more and before they knew what was happening, they were both sound asleep.

When Carina got home about a half an hour later, she put away the groceries quickly before going to check on Maya. She was confused when the blonde wasn’t in bed, checking the bathroom and finding it empty too. She then went into Vic’s room, finding both of them sound asleep. Carina smiled a little, deciding to just leave them be. She ate her own dinner, finishing just as Maya and Vic both came out of the bedroom. 

“Hey you two,” she said, smiling at them, “How are you feeling?”

“Worse,” Vic said as Maya said, “Terrible.” 

“Fevers tend to spike in the evening,” Carina nodded, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Soup?” Vic asked while Maya shook her head. 

Carina gave Vic some soup before handing Maya a glass of Pedialyte. 

“You need hydration, Bambina,” Carina said, sitting down next to her. 

Maya took a few sips before cuddling close to Carina, falling asleep. Vic knocked out pretty fast too once she finished eating, leaving Carina to watch TV alone. 

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was waking up feeling like she got hit by a truck. She knew from the second her eyes opened that she had caught whatever Vic and Maya had. 

She looked between the two women who were still sound asleep, her head pounding. She debated getting up, but Maya was wrapped around her and she felt so terrible that moving sounded horrible. 

Instead, she just let her eye close again, feeling Maya shift against her, coughing her a little. Carina started to drift off again, thinking that when she was feeling better, she might just have to kill Maya and Vic for making her this sick.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this little piece. I personally want to see more of the Vic/Maya/Carina friendship on the show, but since the writers don't seem into it, this is my attempt to fill the void.


End file.
